


Recuerdos de un alma rota

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Waycest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi vida había sido producto de lo quebrado y lo enfermo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de un alma rota

Saint Judes fue la locación donde mi vida pasó como pasan flotando los recuerdos de los que murieron en el agua.

El telón se abrió para el primer acto un primero de abril de algún año de nuestra existencia, el puerto apestaba a pescado podrido y por las tablas correteaban las ratas, el mar estaba picado y se escuchaban gaviotas en el cielo a pesar de ser de noche, quizá era simplemente el viento que silbaba con fuerza esperando habernos podido llevar y arrastrar con él dentro del mar.

Quisiera contarles la historia con cada detalle estando en claridad, y lo intentaré hacer, pero para este primer encuentro no había más que dos personas interpretando su papel de traerle al mundo otra desgracia, y entre ellos no cabía yo.

Hazel Raitz había sido echada de casa por su padre, su madre había hecho no más que bajar la cabeza, girar su cuerpo y volver sobre sus pasos para encerrarse en la habitación a intentar rememorar qué es lo que hizo mal con ella. Ella había sido una hija con porte agraciado, ojos amielados y una naricilla respingada que siempre andaba husmeando en cosas que no debía.

Así fue pues cómo esta mujer se había metido bajo las sabanas de un hombre que no tenía para ofrecerle ni un futuro ni amor siquiera, pero a cambio de ser el primero en la vida de ella, él le dejo unos cuantos billetes y a un niño en el vientre.

La mujer había quedado con los pies y la espalda desnuda en la calle, adolorida por los golpes que le había dado papá, desesperanzada y rota mucho antes de siquiera saber sobre lo que crecía dentro de ella, alimentándose de su belleza, su juventud y su vida, como un gusano.

Había llegado al puerto desde el otro lado de la costa, sus pies descalzos y sus cabellos revueltos habían logrado colarse dentro de un barco pesquero que prometió llevarla a un mejor futuro, pero a cambio, la mujer con el vientre hinchado se recostaría sobre la cama mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, moviéndose en su cuerpo al ritmo de las furiosas olas de mar.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, el hombre al tocar tierra decidió que ella daba la mejor cabeza y que estaba de lo más apretada, retribuyéndole los atributos a su embarazo, y a pesar de no ser el padre, él se casó con ella y a su hijo crio.

La primera desgracia que ocurriría sería el nacimiento de Gerard, un barón pálido y de negros cabellos, el cual crecería bajo el hala rota de una madre quebrada, y la de un hombre tan sólo un poco enfermo. Él decía que Gerard había crecido tan fuerte y frío gracias a los golpes que le había dado desde que nació, yo pienso que es verdad.

Entonces pues, así fue cómo lo despedazado y lo enfermo habían criado al primer monstruo, y donde la verdadera historia, mi historia, ha de empezar.

El hombre, alimentado por estos halados y raídos pensamientos que sólo una mente como la suya podría formular, volvió a meterse en la mujer más allá de lo que una herida deja en el alma, se enterró más profundo de lo que sus piezas rotas jamás llegarían, y volvió a utilizar al mar para guiarse al moverse. Todo esto lo hizo con un único y solitario propósito: La quería embarazada.

Pero no quería al hijo, sólo la quería para que estuviera estrecha y de él bebiera de la mejor manera.

Entonces pues a la mujer se le hinchaba el vientre y los pechos se llenaban de leche que Gerard, a sus dos, tres, cuatro años, terminaría por beber, puesto que el bebé dentro de ella nunca lo haría. El hombre se encargaba de ello. Alcanzado el quinto mes de embarazo, ella comenzaría a sentir al bebé patear, y él tomaría eso como un ruego por lo que lo sacaran. Y los sacaba.

Fueron tres veces durante lo que duraron tres años en las cuales una noche Gerard veía a papá embriagar a mamá, atarla a la plancha donde descabezaban los peces, y abrirle el vientre para extraerle de entre las entrañas una maraña de sangre y piel hinchada. Una criatura pequeña que se removía durante unos segundos antes de ser degollada.

Fueron tres veces, él las contó y luego cuando aprendí a contar me lo dijo.

La cuarta vez que llegó el quinto mes, el bebé nunca pateó, nunca se removió y nunca hizo afán de pedir que le sacaran fuera de ella, y quizá ese fue el motivo por el cual vivió.

Nací un día cinco de algún mes de un año olvidado, fui una criatura delgada y tan pálida como la espuma del mar, con los cabellos rubios idénticos a los de él, y los labios de color perla.

Papá dijo que no sobreviviría demasiado, mamá se quedó callada cogiéndome en brazos, y mi hermano me odió cuando me vio succionar de sus pechos para extraerle la leche que debía de ser suya.

Si bien el año y el clima nunca me prometieron nada, así como nadie creyó en mi débil ser, sobreviví y crecí tanto como mis huesos así soportaron.

Gerard solía asustarme con cuentos de terror, aseguraba que había una criatura de grandes ojos y huesudas zarpas esperando a por mí bajo la cama, también decía haber escuchado a las almas que flotan en el agua de los que alguna vez se ahogaron, llamando mi nombre, así que por las noches me veía al dormir, y por el día intentaba ahogarme.

Él dijo que una voz se lo decía.

Nos criamos en un barco anclado al puerto, con aroma a pestes y vísceras podridas, a veces salíamos a pescar y al regresar mi padre se ponía a descamar y filetear a los peces que aún seguían vivos, él decía que era porque en la vida hay que sufrir para apreciar las cosas buenas, como la muerte. Sus pequeñas bocas se abrían en busca de agua, pero a mí me parecían que estaban gritando, y sus pequeños cuerpos atormentados por el dolor y la condena de muerte me mantenían despierto por las noches.

Gerard a veces les metía un cuchillo en las branquias y los desangraba, el piso de madera se manchaba y todo apestaba a hierro, pero a él no le importaba. Me quedaba parado y quieto a ver la forma con la que se los acercaba a la boca, les lamía la sangre y los cuerpos descarnados, ellos aun moviéndose entre sus manos. A Gerard le gustaba la sangre y la carne cruda.

En el baño había un espejo con metal oxidado pegado a la pared en el que a veces miraba mi reflejo después de la lavarme la cara, también lo miraba al entrar y lo miraba al salir, esperando por ver a la criatura de las huesudas zarpas y los blancos colmillos, observándome.

Papá decía que era idéntico a mi madre, con la piel blanca como la de un muerto y la garganta casi inservible, y yo miraba a mamá con la vista perdida en el horizonte, ahí donde el océano y el cielo se confunden hasta convertirse en lo mismo.

Yo no entendía a qué se refería con el “casi”, pero luego de unos años lo comprendí.

Algunas veces Gerard me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba a bajar del barco sin intentar empujarme a las aguas picadas, me guiaba dentro del pueblo y entre el bullicio de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de personas fenómeno, pasábamos los puestos de carne mosqueada y los callejones de las prostitutas.

Y me llevaba ahí, a ese lado del puerto en el que en lugar de agua salada desemboca en el río agua dulce, donde las aguas en lugar de estar picadas están quietas, y en donde en lugar de tiburones quizá había cocodrilos. En ese lugar el sol te golpeaba a los ojos porque no había nada que lo impidiera, los árboles estaban demasiado lejos y las sombrillas eran lujos de la época que nosotros no nos podíamos dar. Fue en ese lugar en el que miré dentro de Gerard por primera vez.

Tenía miel en los ojos, la noche en el pelo, perlas por dientes, leche en la piel y un alma escondida allí dentro. Un alma agrietada de miedo, quebrada por la madre que lo trajo a este mundo y enferma por el padre que no fue su padre pero que le crio.

Y ahogándolo todo, sólo quedábamos Gerard, yo y el río donde las almas perecen.

Fue en ese lugar la primera vez que me besó, la primera vez que me pegó a las tablas del muelle y me tocó con sus manos, la primera vez que miro tan profundo dentro de mis ojos, que creí que podría ver también lo que escondía mi alma.

Entonces Gerard preguntó: _“¿A qué le tienes miedo?”_

Los días en Saint Judes siempre fueron efímeros, y al final del día siempre teníamos que volver al barco que hacía de casa, con el pescador que hacía de padre, con la madre que hacía de muerta. Nosotros, los dos hermanos que hacíamos del cariño que nunca recibimos o del que pensamos siquiera.

Pero luego de unas horas el día llegaba, y papá volvía a destripar a los peces, Gerard a lamerle y roerles la carne, mamá a mirar al horizonte, y yo a observar al espejo, con miedo, siempre con miedo.

Y volvíamos a escaparnos, a correr entre la gente, entre sus miradas, entre sus pecados y sus almas, y nos refugiábamos ahí donde el sol lastima pero no mata, justo y erróneo a lo que decía papá. Y volvíamos a mirarnos a los ojos, a besarnos, a tocarnos. Y Gerard decía que las voces aún le decían que me ahogara, pero que él estaba luchando por no escucharlas.

Y yo no decía nada, porque tenía una garganta inútil.

Fue un noviembre de un tal año en el que mamá dormía sin respirar y en el que Gerard no me observó al dormir, fue esa noche en el que papá me sacó de la cama y me guio a rastras fuera del barco que nunca fue casa, me hizo saltar al muelle y me hizo besarle sin mirarle, me tocó sin tocar mi alma, y me rompió al ritmo de las olas quebradas.

En ese entonces yo no creía estar roto como mamá ni enfermo como papá, pero quizá lo estaba, o quizá simplemente seguía intentando sobrevivir; Esa noche mientras intentaba gritar de dolor, él uso su cuerpo para acallar los sonidos mudos que jamás proferiría mi boca.

Entonces fue cuando pensé que quizá él siempre había tenido razón: Hay que sufrir en vida para aceptar que la muerte es algo bueno.

Si alguna vez temí que Gerard pudiese ver dentro de mí por miedo a lo qué encontraría dentro, ese día sentí como papá se hundía tan profundo en mi cuerpo que sabía que mi alma para ese entonces ya debería estar rota. Fue entonces cuando dejé de tener miedo.

A sí que cuando la noche murió como hace todo lo que nace, no sentí nada al ver mi cuerpo ensangrentado frente al espejo, ni sentí tristeza cuando Gerard me encontró y me abrazó, ni sentí remordimiento cuando él buscó a mi padre y le degolló como a esos tres.

Uno, dos, tres pequeñas cabecitas de tres de mis cuatro hermanos mayores.

Y tampoco sentí miedo cuando me llevó ahí, a nuestro lugar donde el sol hace que te escuezan y te lloren los ojos, cuando miro todo lo destrozado que estaba por dentro, ni cuando me besó, me recostó en el piso de madera, me tocó y tampoco cuando se hundió en mi por primera vez, ni cuando me levantó sin intentar recoger mis piezas rotas. Y tampoco sentí miedo cuando, parados a la horilla del puerto, me besó y me empujó a las rocas y al agua, murmurando algo que nunca escuché pero que no sonó a despedida.

Entonces tampoco sentí nada cuando el monstruo de las garras me arrastro dentro del agua hasta que mis pulmones reventaron y los peces se alimentaron de mi sangre, mi cráneo roto y mi existencia muda.

Quizá mi alma estaba igual de rota y enferma que las demás.

 


End file.
